1. Field
The disclosure relates to an embroidery data processing apparatus and, in particular, to an embroidery data processing apparatus that can represent a variety of rich gradation by making effective use of concentric stitching data and radial stitching data.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of embroidery data processing apparatus of prior art have been proposed heretofore. An embroidery data processing apparatus capable of creating embroidery data so that gradations can be represented by stitches has been proposed as well.
For example, Japanese patent application laid-open No. H02-133647 (1990-133647) discloses an embroidery data processing apparatus configured such that information for variation in thread density per stitching block is recorded and gradation in each stitching block is represented.
The embroidery data processing apparatus described in the above Japanese patent application '647 can form stitches that enable gradation representation to some extent. However, the gradation that can be produced by it is still limited and this apparatus is considered insufficient to represent richer gradation.